


Duet

by litra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angelcest, Blow Jobs, Comedian Gabriel, Incest, Living Together, M/M, Musician Lucifer, Musicians, Pining, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gabriel went to stay with his brother he didn't expect to fall in love with his music, and he certainly didn't expect to fall in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Gabriel/Lucifer square on SPN Rare Pair bingo

Gabriel checked the text from his brother and hefted his pack higher on his shoulders. New York was everything he’d been expecting and he’d only been there for two hours. Long enough to get from the airport to Lucifer’s Bronx apartment on the subway with a few food cart detours thrown in.

The building didn’t look like much from the outside, but that somehow made the whole thing better. Gabriel’s plane had left the west coast ridiculously early so what with the time difference and everything, it was only around noon. Which meant Gabriel had even odds of waking Lucifer up when he jabbed the intercom button. It took a few minutes but when Lucifer answered his voice was clear of sleep.

“Lucifer speaking.”

“Hey, Luci, ya gonna let me in?”

Lucifer hummed something that the mic didn’t quite pick up and buzzed the door open.

Lucifer’s apartment was on the sixth floor out of ten. It was a little studio squeezed between two two-bedrooms. There was a bathroom on the right, a kitchen against the back wall and a folding screen that didn’t actually block Lucifer’s bed on the left. It was tiny and ridiculously organized and perfect.

Gabriel dropped his pack and opened his arms to his brother. “Luci, I’m home!”

Lucifer must have been in a good mood, and already on his second cup of coffee because he just rolled his eyes. “You know that wasn’t funny the first time when I was twelve, or any of the other half-million times since? Besides this isn’t your home, you’ve never even visited.”

“Oh, are you kicking me out already? Your own brother,” Gabriel clutched at his chest as if his heart was breaking. “I guess I’ll just have to camp out in the park and hope I don’t get mugged or stabbed or rained on.”

Lucifer snorted. “You’d love that. Just another overblown story for your collection.”

Gabriel had to actually consider that because, yeah, Lucifer was right. “Touche, got any more coffee?”

Lucifer pointed at the coffee machine and then the cupboard over the sink. Gabriel decided this trip was going to be amazing and poured himself a cup.

 

Gabriel had missed Lucifer. With a family as large as theirs everyone was bound to get into fights and pick favorites. Lucifer was Gabriel’s favorite, with little Cassie coming in second.

Lucifer was the second oldest, and had defied everyone's expectations when instead of becoming a politician (Michael) or a doctor (Raphael) or a lawyer (Nyomi) he’d gone off to become a classical musician. Most of the family had heard ‘classical musician’ and translated that to ‘starving artist’. The fight had nearly ripped the family apart. Then Lucifer had gone on to become one of the most well known violinist and composers this century. His work was acclaimed as everything from inspiring to sinful. Since he was once again a success and someone worth being seen with, most of the family (read everyone but Michael) were back to talking to him.

The whole ordeal had made Gabriel’s plan of becoming a stand up comedian a lot easier to implement. He was still in the Christmas cards and cold shoulder’s part of the story but he was sure they’d come around eventually. In the meantime his favorite brother was letting him stay with him until Gabriel could establish himself.

Lucifer had his Broadway shows, and Gabriel had a contract with a comedy club downtown, provided they liked his first night as much as they liked his recorded audition.

 

Gabriel tucked his things away in the set of drawers next to the futon that would be his bed for the foreseeable future and made himself comfortable.

 

It was Wednesday. Gabriel’s first performance was scheduled for the the next day, but Lucifer had a show so they headed out in the middle of the afternoon. Lucifer gave him a few tips for surviving in the city, got him his own set of keys and they had an early dinner, before Gabriel was abandoned to his own devices.

He stopped by the club he’d be performing at, had a few drinks and a look at the competition. The drinks were impressive, as was the bartender Kali. The competition, not so much, but then they wouldn’t put up their best people on a Wednesday. Either way Gabriel was planning on putting this place on the map himself.

Lucifer was home by one in the morning. He carried his instrument case over one shoulder and was humming to himself as he closed and locked the door.

“Good night?” Gabriel mumbled, levering himself up on one elbow from where he’d been asleep on the futon.

“It was a respectable crowd. I’m going to take a shower and sleep. We can talk in the morning.”

Gabriel mumbled agreement and settled down again.

Gabriel’s first performance was a resounding success. He stayed afterward to mingle, drink and flirt despite the fact that he was still getting over the time difference. He sobered up just enough on the subway back to Lucifer’s apartment to realise Lucifer was home and asleep when he got there. He smiled and collapsed on top of his blankets just managing to kick off his shoes before sleep claimed him.

Friday it was Lucifer’s turn to stay out late. Gabriel had agreed to do an opening act for the showrunner that night, but the memory of the hangover from that morning was still fresh so he didn’t stay for more than two drinks afterwards. He was home by midnight. Lucifer strolled in smelling like apple-vodka and expensive perfume around 3.

Gabriel still wasn’t used to sharing such a small space. He woke up enough to see his brother spin into the steps of a waltz, humming a tune Gabriel didn’t know. Even drunk Lucifer was graceful, his long limbs falling into place, fingers plucking strings of an invisible instrument. Lucifer slipped out of his jacket, tossing it over the back of one of the kitchen chairs, and started undoing the buttons of his shirt, while still spinning in front of the windows.

Gabriel should have looked away.

When he thought about it later, the fact that he didn’t, the fact that the idea didn’t even make him feel guilty was pretty much a neon sign.

The month slowly passed. Since they both worked nights, Gabriel and Lucifer would sleep in, then eat breakfast as they pleased. There was a diner on the corner and Gabriel found they made amazing waffles. Lucifer had the habit of bringing his violin home on his off days and playing whatever came to mind. Gabriel gladly became his sounding board even though he couldn’t give much in the way of constructive feedback. Gabriel explored the city, seeing the sights and experiencing the culture that could be found nowhere else. Lucifer was about as good a sounding board for Gabriel’s jokes as Gabriel was for music, but that didn’t stop Gabriel from coming up with some amazing new material.

Gabriel didn’t think anything of it when Lucifer’s music made him feel light, after all Lucifer was one of the best. Music was supposed to make you feel like that.

He didn’t think anything of it when Lucifer’s smile over mid-morning coffee made him wake up more than the coffee itself.

Gabriel put his anger down to lack of sleep and personal space when Lucifer brought home a guy and asked him to find somewhere else to be for a while.

He didn’t really clue in to the obvious crush he was harboring until one morning when they’d both been out too late the night before. Gabriel was buried in his blankets on the futon, wondering if getting up to grab aspirin was worth the pain of moving when Lucifer pushed aside the screen that blocked his bed.

Lucifer was completely naked, long limbs and pale skin on prominent display. His blond hair stood up like someone had been running their fingers through it rather than the more ordered style Lucifer preferred when he was actually awake. He was humming something, because when was Lucifer not humming something, but at the moment it was a deep low purr that sent shivers down Gabriel’s spine. To top it all off, and because fate wanted to really hammer the point home, Lucifer’s morning wood was standing proudly from his hips.

Gabriel gasped. He felt like someone had ignited his blood. His hangover was suddenly a distant concern, as the blood that had been pounding through his brain rushed south. Then Lucifer was in the bathroom and Gabriel was able to breath again.

For a long minute Gabriel just lay there, blinking at the space Lucifer had occupied. Then the shower started up on the other side of the bathroom door and Gabriel was able to take a breath.

Fuck, but Lucifer was gorgeous. Gabriel shouldn’t think that. He shouldn’t get hard at the sight of his own brother, well half-brother technically. Lucifer had always been more of a friend, it wasn’t all that surprising that Gabriel noticed. Anyone would be hard pressed not to notice an extremely hot guy walking past with his cock on display like that. Plus he was still half-drunk and… fuck.

Yeah, trying to make excuses about why it was okay to think about your brother’s cock, or tasting the curve of his hip, leaving a mark on the base of his neck… probably not the best argument for normality.

Behind the bathroom door the sound of the water changed as Lucifer stepped under the spray. Gabriel rolled onto his back, debating if he should try to think his boner away or take care of it and deal with the mess. For an extra layer of icing on the cake, Lucifer started jerking in the shower, which Gabriel could hear because the walls were thin as paper and the water pressure wasn’t nearly as strong as everyone in the building liked to pretend.

Gabriel gave in and wrapped a hand around his cock.

Everything kind of went downhill from there.

If Lucifer decided to wander around in sweatpants while working through his first cup of coffee in the morning, Gabriel had to force his eyes not to follow him. When Lucifer decided to dance around the apartment while working through something in his head, Gabriel couldn’t help but blush. And god help him when Lucifer practiced. Gabriel had never thought of music as erotic before but when Lucifer was playing….

Gabriel knew he shouldn’t be fixating on something that was never going to happen but he’d never been all that strong in the morals department. Besides, as long as it stayed in his head, there was nothing really wrong with thinking it.

“You don’t have any plans for today do you?”

Gabriel blinked out of a daze where Lucifer’s long fingers had been wrapped around something a little different then his breakfast fork. “Ah no, no plans.” It was Sunday so Gabriel had a matinee performance, but Gabriel’s current schedule was full shows on Thursdays and alternating Fridays with openings on the other Fridays and every Saturday, his Sundays were free.

“Good, you should come to my performance.”

Gabriel opened his mouth and then closed it again. Apart from practicing Gabriel hadn’t heard Lucifer play in over a year. Music had always been considered a hobby to their dad, so mostly he’d ignored any performances and encouraged his children to do the same. He really wanted to go, but he wasn’t sure getting a boner in the middle of a concert hall was the best idea.

Lucifer checked the clock on the stove. “Two hours, we should get going.” He dumped his plate in the sink and started putting on his shoes. Gabriel got swept along like he always was, and before he knew it they were at Lucifer’s theater and the girl at the box office was gushing about how Lucifer never gave away his reserved seats.

“Well, I have to get ready. Feel free to look around until the show starts. I’ll look for you in the audience.” Lucifer slipped away backstage.

Gabriel considered making a break for it, but even as he looked at the doors he knew he wouldn’t. He’d never let Lucifer down if he could help it. So instead he headed to the theater's bar to try convincing the young man working there to make him a drink despite the fact that it was only 1 in the afternoon.

The whiskey sour was a lot more sour than whiskey but after three of them, he was tipsy enough to say ‘screw you world’ and actually take his seat.

If listening to Lucifer play in the apartment was a thrill, it had nothing on this. A full orchestra, with Lucifer there at the front, the music flowing out from the stage like a physical force, warm and rich and welcoming. It slowly rose up around him into a single triumphant note, before launching into one of the songs that Lucifer was always practicing.

Lucifer’s violin led a chase through the octaves while the rest of the orchestra fought to keep up or trap him in a familiar tune. A few notes brought up the memory of a Christmas song, a jingle from a gum commercial, a popular song. Then Lucifer let his instrument fade out. The piano took up the main theme of the song cajoling the other instruments and bringing the whole back to an ordered harmony. At least until Lucifer struck up again and the whole string section followed his lead.

It became a call and response, a rising argument where both sides were passionate and unyielding in their views. It was a battle of harmonies that made Gabriel’s heart race, until one long mournful note from a trumpet made itself heard. The other instruments dies down and the trumpet sounded again. It was a battle cry but Gabriel could almost imagine the one sounding the call was crying.

Lucifer brought up his bow and let out an echoing mournful note. He took up the theme again, this time guiding the other instruments in a circular pattern that led up and around until then were chasing him all over again.

Gabriel didn’t know if he should laugh or cry or try to catch his breath. It felt like there were words, just out of reach, a story he couldn’t quite understand, and it made him desperate to hear more. It felt like he was up on stage in front of a full house exhilaration and passion filling his veins instead of blood.

When the final note sounded, and the musicians stood to bow, Gabriel almost missed the cue to applaud, he was still so wrapped up in the experience. Then he surged to his feet with the rest of the second row and clapped as hard as he could.

The audience slowly filtered out once the show was over.

Gabriel found a patch of wall in the lobby and pulled out his phone. The text to Lucifer was just a string of emoticons and exclamation points but he was sure his brother would get the point.

 _Side door beside the stairs_. Came Lucifer’s reply just seconds later.

Gabriel may have used his elbows a little more than necessary when pushing through the crowd to find the door. Lucifer could have come out to the lobby of course but that would probably mean getting mobbed, or the high society version of mobbed which was politer, but took twice as long to get away from.

He tried the door and found it locked but when he said, “Lucifer you there?” there was a click and Lucifer was pulling him inside. Backstage was a lot more utilitarian than the front, but Gabriel didn’t get to see any of the details because Lucifer was tugging him down a hallway and into a little broom closet of a room.

There was a battered old loveseat against one wall, and a table with a sewing machine and a coffee pot against the other.

“Ah, where?” Gabriel gestured around them.

“Used to be a costume repair room, now it’s more of a break room, but that’s not important. What did you think?”

Gabriel thought about what he’d heard and tried to put it into words. Normally it would have been easy, Gabriel was good with words, hell he was making his living with clever turns of fraze. Remembering the way the music had washed over him was…

Gabriel looked up at his brother, at those blue starlight eyes, and the way his lips were slightly parted. At some point during the performance his hair must have gotten mused because it was sticking up sideways and curling down towards his eyes. Gabriel remembered Lucifer’s violin leading a chase and all Gabriel wanted was to catch him.

There were no words. There weren’t even any thoughts.

Gabriel reached up and grabbed fistfuls of Lucifer’s shirt, pulling him down into a desperate kiss.

It took about three seconds for Gabriel’s brain to re-engage. Then he let go of Lucifer’s, of his brother’s, shirt and stumbled back a half-step.

“Fuck, I’m sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking. That was stupid, sorry I, fuck.” Gabriel babbled.

Except Lucifer wasn’t running for the hills or storming off or even staring at him, at least not in a bad way. Lucifer’s eyes had gone half lidded and contemplative.

“Oh,”

“Oh? Seriously, just Oh? I mean, shit, no. I don’t know what I mean. Oh, is fine. A lot better than I deserve. I’ll just go then. Let you think up a suitable punishment, like actually making me sleep in the park, for real this time. Yeah, I’m just gonna’ leave, or maybe get shitfaced drunk. Shit. I’m sorry. I--”

Lucifer pressed forward, which was probably a good thing if only because it cut off Gabriel’s rambling. Then Lucifer was kissing him again and Gabriel was so confused he tried to pull away. He ended up leaning back too far and falling back onto the loveseat.

Lucifer brought his knee up to press in between Gabriel’s side and the arm of the couch and started tugging his shirt out from where it was still tucked into his pants from the performance.

“Ah, wait, what are you?” Okay so maybe he was still rambling a little bit.

“This is what you want, isn’t it?”

Gabriel shuddered. It was clear that Lucifer’s voice was just another instrument that he knew exactly how to play. It was low and just the right amount of promise.

“Yeah, it is. It really is, but aren’t you bothered by, you know?”

Lucifer rolled one shoulder, hands working on his cuffs, “Not particularly. You’re a blindingly gorgeous, consenting adult. That checks all the boxes I’m concerned with.”

Gabriel moaned, then managed to finally get with the program and reached for Lucifer’s belt.

Lucifer was already half-hard.

Gabriel was no stranger to cock. He loved cock. Not to say that he didn’t like the soft embrace of a woman's curves, but he’d done plenty of experimenting. Bi, Pan, Omni, he didn’t care what label you put on it. What mattered was that when he’d scrambled through getting Lucifer’s cock out, he wasn’t a wreck worrying about what to do with it.

Gabriel rolled his thumb over the head, collecting a bit of moisture and gave the length a few slow loose strokes to get Lucifer fully hard. Above him Lucifer groaned, head tipped back slightly. His shirt was mostly off by this point, hanging off his shoulders, leaving the pale skin of his chest on display. He bit off another moan turning it into a hum, three notes that meant pleasure and want and love.

With his spare hand Gabriel opened his jeans, just to relieve the pressure. He was harder than he’d been in ages, possibly ever. He wanted it so bad, wanted Lucifer to fuck him. Wanted to ride Lucifer then turn him over the arm of the couch and fuck him. He wanted more than he could put into words, but as much as it pained him to admit it; They didn’t have the supplies for anything that involved. Plus there was the little fact that someone might walk in on them or come looking for Lucifer at any moment.

Next best thing then.

Gabriel leaned forward and sucked Lucifer’s cock into his mouth. After all, they were in the perfect position for blowjobs. No sense letting that slip by.

“Gabriel.” Lucifer gasped out his name like a prayer.  He wrapped his fingers in Gabriel’s hair stroking it and cupping the back of his neck.

Gabriel swirled his tongue around the head, sucking for a moment before dipping down again and tracing the vein on the way up. He cupped Lucifer’s balls, before bringing that hand up to stroke the base of Lucifer’s cock while working the head with his mouth. His other hand was on his own cock stroking frantically.

Lucifer looked down at him, biting his lip and still humming.

Gabriel took a deep breath, relaxed his jaw as much as he could and let Lucifer slide into the back of his throat.

“Oh, God, Gabriel.” Lucifer sang out and came.

Gabriel swallowed what he could, the rest dribbling out of the corners of his mouth. He was still stroking his own cock frantically, trying to push himself over the edge without striping his dick. It was the sight of Lucifer above him that finally did it; standing there with his pants open looking thoroughly wrecked.

Gabriel came over his fist and slumped back into the loveseat. Lucifer grinned and shifted to sit beside him. He looked Gabriel over, then fished around by the sewing machine and came up with a stray bit of fabric. Lucifer cleaned Gabriel up dabbing at his mouth tenderly, like he was child.

“I enjoyed that,” Lucifer said.

“Well I’d hope so.” Gabriel leaned over for a light kiss. “You’re really okay with this.”

Lucifer looked over at him, that little smile of his tipping up the corning of his mouth. “Yes, I’m really okay with this.”

“In that case I say we splurge on a cab home and you fuck me for round two.”

Lucifer let out a laugh. “I think I’d be amenable to that.”

 

Gabriel woke up in Lucifer’s bed sometime the next morning. Lucifer was by the window, wearing only a pair of low-slung jeans. His violin was in his hands and he was slowly working his way through a song Gabriel had never heard before.

Gabriel listened until Lucifer noticed him and put aside his bow.

“Good Morning.”

“Morning. That was new.”

Lucifer smiled. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while actually. I think I’m going to call it The Messenger.”

Gabriel could feel the stupid grin stretch over his face. “You know after a line like that you’re going to have to let me blow you again right?”

“Well if you insist.”

  



End file.
